Kira's Concern, Kibune Goes to War
|conflict =Kasumiōji Conspiracy |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =*Captain Shūsuke Amagai has the 3rd Division perform various tasks to build trust with the other divisions. *During an incident, Lieutenant Izuru Kira learns something is odd about 3rd Seat Makoto Kibune's personality. *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji returns back to the Kasumiōji household in secret. *Gyōkaku Kumoi orders Hanza Nukui to kill Rurichiyo. *Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenryū, Enryū and Rukia Kuchiki go back to Soul Society to save Rurichiyo. *Kenryū & Enryū are captured by Kumoi. *Rukia encounters Captain Kenpachi Zaraki who can detect Ichigo near and goes off after him. *Ichigo finds Rurichiyo, but loses sight of her only to find her again and have to fend off a disguised assassin. *Zaraki kills the assassin and Hanza watches from a distance ineffectively trying to intimidate Ichigo. |participants =*Lieutenant Izuru Kira *3rd Seat Makoto Kibune *Shinta Seko *Captain Shūsuke Amagai *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji *Gyōkaku Kumoi *Ryūsei Kenzaki *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki *Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi *Rukia Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Hanza Nukui }} is one of the many events occurring during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Many changes to the Third Division, due to the introduction of Captain Shūsuke Amagai and 3rd Seat Makoto Kibune, begin to materialize. Captain Amagai works to implement similar changes in the structure of the Gotei 13 through discussion with Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. Izuru Kira begins to doubt himself upon seeing how much the other division members approve of Kibune compared to him. However, he becomes suspicious of Kibune when he proves willing to kill a fellow division member during an incident at the execution ground. Rurichiyo returns to the Kasumiōji compound in secret, prompting Ichigo, Rukia, Kenryū, and Enryū to go search for her. Rurichiyo is once again targeted by assassins after returning to Soul Society. Prelude A Third Division patrol group is seen chasing after a cat, with Izuru and the others struggling to capture it. The cat climbs up a wall, where Makoto Kibune, the division's new third seat, captures it, much to the delight of the rest of the patrol group. Kira confirms that it is the cat in question, and the rest of the squad comment upon the dreary nature of the missions they've been given over the past few days. The rest of the group follows Kibune to get drinks, whilst Kira files the report. Kira enters the captain's chamber, and he believes he sees Gin waiting for him. Kira seems shocked, as Captain Amagai had called him by his first name. Kira presents the day's reports to Amagai, and asks upon the menial nature of the 3rd Division's missions as of late. Amagai explains that the 3rd Division needs to regain the trust of the Gotei 13, as their previous captain betrayed Soul Society. He then asks Kira where Kibune is, to which he states he is out drinking with the other division members. Kira bows to Amagai as he leaves the office, telling Kira to loosen up, that if he's feeling down, he should go out too.Bleach anime, Episode 172 The 3rd Division Cooperative The next day, Kira, Kibune and Amagai assemble the members of the Third Division, in order to train in co-operative combat, in which people wear colored headbands and work in groups to subdue the enemy, which keeps rotating at random stages, in order to improve decision making within the Third Division. Kibune directs the team members, as they catch onto the concept quickly. After the training session, the division is seen washing up, and several members comment that Amagai's drills are unlike anything the Third Division has seen. Kira overhears some squad members stating that Kibune is more reliable than him, and is interrupted by Kibune, who tells him that what he has done is nothing compared to how Kira kept the Third Division in order after Gin's defection. Kira excuses himself, as Kibune watches him leave. He is then seen drinking sake with Renji and Iba, who are surprised at how much he is drinking. Captains Kyōraku and Amagai enter the drinking house, and request for a private room. Amagai then asks Kyōraku if it is possible to co-ordinate the Divisions into working together. Kyōraku says that it is no easy task. Kyōraku refers him to Captain Ukitake, and they toast. As Amagai drinks the sake, he collapses drunk on the floor. Kira is seen working on reports, and Kibune tells him that nothing is amiss in Soul Society. Kibune then asks him why he has a lack of confidence in his abilities, but before he can answer, a Hell Butterfly emerges, informing them that something has occurred in the ruins of the execution ground. Kibune's True Colors They arrive at the execution ground, and find that another division member has already found his way there. He introduces himself as Shinta Seko, and they examine the ruins, but fall into the execution ground when a section of platform collapses. Kira saves Shinta from falling to his death, but is injured himself. Kira notices the presence of an unusual Reiatsu, and realizes that there are Hollows caged up under the execution ground. To their surprise the grilles containing the Hollows inexplicably open, and Kibune and Kira are given no choice, but to dispel the Hollows. They successfully defeat most of them, but Kira realizes that he left Shinta alone, and sees Shinta getting absorbed by one of the Hollows. Kira immediately goes to his aid, but Kibune gets there first, knocking the Hollow to the ground. The other Hollows converge upon Kibune, who then releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Reppu, and dispels the remaining Hollow with ease. Some of the other Hollow fly upwards, and Kira is worried of the damage they will cause if they enter Seireitei. But Kibune has his back turned, and proceeds towards the Hollow he knocked down before. He raises Reppu, preparing to kill it with Shinta inside. Kira intervenes, releasing his own Zanpakutō to counter Kibune's attack. Kibune explains that Shinta was too weak to fulfill his duty as a Shinigami, and therefore has no right to live. He then goes on to say that he was unable to prevent the previous Captain's defection, due to the fact that he defended the weak. Kibune attacks him once more, with the clashing Reiatsu instantly killing the Hollows and freeing Shinta. Amagai appears overhead, asking if they are okay. Kibune relays the current situation to his captain, as the medical crew comes forwards to take Shinta into their care. Kira notices that Wabisuke was chipped during his short conflict with Kibune. The division regroups at the base of the execution ground ruins, where Kira inquires of his captain the whereabouts of the Hollows that escaped, to which he says that he finished them all off. Another division member, Aida, states that Shinta is in poor condition, and they are unsure whether he'll live. He also states that someone rigged the platform to collapse, in order to make it crumble under pressure. Kira eyes Kibune uneasily, as they stare at each other for several moments. Amagai wonders what's wrong, and they both deny that something occurred, much to his concern. Assassins & Nobles Mayuri is seen berating the members of the 3rd Division responsible for killing his experimental Hollows, and places the blame equally upon Nemu and Amagai. At the Kasumiōji compound, the gates are seen opening inexplicably, and the gatekeepers proceed to close the door, but not before Rurichiyo escapes through the gate. She sneaks around the compound, and is surprised by a man who approaches her. Ichigo is woken up by Kenryū and Enryū, who tell him that Rurichiyo has gone missing once more. Gyōkaku Kumoi appears before Rurichiyo, stating that she should return to the Kasumiōji household, as she didn't tell him of her whereabouts. Ichigo goes to Soul Society alongside Rukia, Kenryū and Enryū, and they are met with hostile resistance from the gatekeepers. Bleach anime; Episode 173 Kenryū tells them to stand down, and they head towards the Kasumiōji palace, deciding to split up to search for her. Rukia comes across Kenpachi, who starts looking for Ichigo. Kenryū and Enryū discover Rurichiyo's hat, and they get locked in a room by Gyōkaku Kumoi. As Rurichiyo's procession arrives at the palace, she gets out, and is greeted by another child, as they proceed inside to prepare for the tea party. Ichigo notices her entering the palace, and proceeds to follow her. As Ichigo nears the palace gates, he is confronted by the guards, who prepare to attack him. Ichigo uses Shunpo to escape from the guards. Ichigo arrives at the tea party, which shocks Rurichiyo. Ichigo tells her to come with him, because everyone else is waiting for her. She refuses outright, as guards instantly surround Ichigo. As Rurichiyo is walking away, she sees a girl crying, who then leads her to the outskirts of the area, and proceeds to attack her. Rurichiyo tries to run away, but she trips, and the girl tries to deal the killing blow, However, Ichigo intervenes, blocking the girl's attack, asking Rurichiyo if she is okay. The girl sees the guards arriving, and she slumps to the ground, resulting in Ichigo being framed as the attacker. However, once the guards are off-guard, the girl attacks, cutting down all of the guards, attempting to attack Rurichiyo once more. Kenpachi smashes through the wall, catching the little girl before she can kill Rurichiyo. The girl then gets rid of the illusion, revealing herself as one of the assassins, and attempts to kill Kenpachi. But Kenpachi cuts him down before he could do so, as Rukia appears on the scene. As Ichigo watches Rurichiyo's procession take her back to the Kasumiōji household, he realizes what a burden being born into a noble family is. Once they leave, Rukia conveys to Kenpachi that they are working on a top-secret mission, and asks him whether he can keep a secret. Kenpachi agrees, and walks off. As Ichigo and Rukia return to the Human World, he senses an unusual Reiatsu, but ignores it. Aftermath Ichigo now realizes that the plot against Rurichiyo goes deep and he may have not done the right thing by not getting help earlier. Izuru becomes increasingly suspicious of Kibune and his odd mannerisms. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Anime Only